inspiration_25fandomcom-20200213-history
Bvoolii
The United Mankind is the second most powerful human nation in the Milky Way Galaxy in ICY 952. It is a democratic nation and signing member of the Nova-Sicilia treaty, also known as the Four Nations Alliance. It is currently at war with the Humankind Empire of Abh. Rikpal is the official language of the United Mankind. HistoryEdit Sylesian WarEdit More than 120 years ago the Sylesia Republic was a military dictatorship ruled by thousand families who promoted the superhuman race via gene manipulation. Their policy was in conflict with the rest of humanity and it came to war. As participant of the war the United Mankind took part in the Battle of Sylesia and has since assimilated part of Sylesian territory. Nova-Sicilia TreatyEdit In ICY 940, the United Mankind invited representatives from the Federation of Hania, the Republic of Greater Alkont, and the People's Sovereign Union of Planets to the planet Nova-Sicilia in their territory. The United Mankind proposed a nonaggression treaty with these nations in order to form a front against the Humankind Empire of Abh. The WarEdit Main article: The War "Who are the Abh? Collectively, the Abh are a machine. They do not value their children, except as replacement parts. What is the machine? It is the Humankind Empire of Abh, which is a continual threat to wholesome human society. If we do not stop this machine, it will devour all other human societies. Thus, the Abh must be destroyed." ―From a speech by Congressperson Fitzdavid at the United Mankind Central Councilsrc1 In ICY 952, the United Mankind concentrated forces in the Vascotton system and opened a Sord Keish 193 into the 12th Sord Ring territory of the Humankind Empire of Abh. By chance the Imperial patrol ship Goslauth witnessed the movement and was engage in what is now known as the Battle of Goslauth. Seizing the opportunity the United Mankind initiated Operation Hercules to invade. The Goslauth incident was later used as justification for the retaliation against the Empire, which promptly declared war. Sanpul Sangalini was the Ambassador of the United Mankind leading the other Ambassadors. The United Mankind's military is said to lack flexibility and is very tied to political leadership. There is a custom of officials taking part in war or at least at the headquarters. ConstitutionEdit “ I believe in the existence of the General Moral of the Humanity. I am willing to endeavor for the improvement of the General Moral of the Humanity. I am willing to endeavor for the promotion of the General Moral of the Humanity. I trust and rely on the United Mankind, because it is the best organization for the improvement and the promotion of the General Moral of the Humanity. For the General Moral of the Humanity, I am willing to abide by the laws of the United Mankind. For the General Moral of the Humanity, I am willing to comply to the orders of the United Mankind. I wholeheartedly hope the United Mankind to continue and exist forever; and even if I, due to it, will fall in battlefield, I am not afraid. ” — Oath taken by union citizens of the United Mankind, Novel BOTS III GovernmentEdit The United Mankind's political system is a combination of a parliamentary system and (direct) democracy. The congress is divided in two houses. The upper house is called Council of Planets. The lower house is called Central Council. The United Mankind has a strong political culture for civilian leadership. Due to this it suffers from bureaucracy and inflexibility. DiplomacyEdit As member of the Nova-Sicilia treaty, the United Mankind works together with the Four Nations Alliance to contain the Humankind Empire of Abh. As the Nova-Sicilia treaty is a non-aggression pact the relation to the other nations is rather solidarity than friendship. PolicyEdit The United Mankind supports free trade. All member planets must conform to the laws passed by the Central Council. The United Mankind strongly supports Homogenization of culture on each planet for increased human interaction and unity. However, it has not been successful so far. LawsEdit human genetic manipulation is forbidden and is a felony genetic testing of fertilized eggs are prohibited smoking and drug consummation is forbidden; smoking was banned 200 years prior to ICY 952 in documentation, origin of birth and ethnic origin are required men, women, homosexuals have equal rights social or military service is required instead of capital punishment for criminals, they are sent to correction and rehabilitation centers or to planets with a quarantine center for those who ask for it.